dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Stages
This pages is for all fan stages for the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Be sure to note how to unlock each stage in the description. KidVegeta's stages Space Pod landing zone (Planet Vegeta) Medium Size - A stage featuring a flat metal floor with several raised metal platforms. The raised floors can be destroyed if struck with enough damage. On two sides, buildings mark the edges of the stage. The other two sides are open, though invisible barriers mark their edges. The stage is set in the evening and space pods can be seen flying to and from the surface of the planet in the background. How to unlock: Win a team battle against 5 opponents using only Ledas (un-upgraded). The difficulty of the opponents must be "very hard". Saiyan training room Small Size - A stage featuring an oval-shaped metal tiled room. The ceiling is about three stories high. On one side, Nappa and some aliens can be seen watching the fight. On the other side, another window will show two Saiyans training in another room. The Saiyans seen will be randomly generated from the following (if playing as one of the below Saiyans, that Saiyan's model will not be randomly generated from the group): *Bardock *King Vegeta *Prince Vegeta *Ledas (base) *Layeeck *Cyleria *Cuber (base) *Chaiva *Speonitch *Kailon (base) *Nappa *Raditz *Vegeta (scouter) *Turles How to unlock: Win a Team Battle against 5 opponents with only Ledas and Kid Vegeta 5 times. Frieza's observatory Medium Size - A stage featured inside the observatory of Frieza's ship - the same place that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta from. Frieza's hover-chair is in the center of the oom and is destroyable. Some doors to compartments, closets, and a hallway are destroyable and accessible as well. The glass wall can be destroyed, and if it is, the room will lose all gravity and the fighters will be sucked outside into space. The planet outside will be randomly generated from the following: *Planet Vegeta - 25% *Planet Namek - 25% *Planet Earth - 10% *Planet Yardrat - 10% *Planet Frieza 79 - 10% *Glassed Planet - 5% *Ice/Metropolis Planet - 5% *Water Planet - 10% How to unlock: Achieve an S++ rank on all of the Galaxy Mode missions of 7 separate characters. Planet Vegeta (outdoors) Large Size - A stage featuring indestructible mossy plateaus with the occasional trees. The sun is setting behind a city in the background. There are some rock formations which can be destroyed. Between plateaus, there are crags which may be fought in. Randomly generated Saiyans may fly overhead at any time. How to unlock: Use Kid Vegeta 10 times in battles. Guva's office Small Size - A stage featuring a desk, shelves with books and papers, a low hanging light, and a large window. Most of the inside features can be destroyed. The walls and ceiling can be destroyed if one uses an explosive wave, an energy-based Ultimate Attack, or misses with an energy Super Attack. The inside of the room is a dark wooden color. How to unlock: Catalogue 150 wins in all modes. Planet Cooler 92 (jungle) Large Size - A stage featuring rugged jungle terrain over a large space. Forest regions dominate the map, though there is also a small beach and water area. Underneath the water, the uneven sea floor makes it difficult to fight on the ground. In the water, beyond the edge of the map, xhacal whales can be seen swimming about. In the forest region of the map, all trees and some of the terrain can be destroyed. How to unlock: Defeat 100 Planet Trade Organization aliens in battles. Planet Cooler 92 (outpost) Large Size - A stage featuring the entire Planet Cooler 92 outpost. It is roughly square shaped with many buildings inside. The barracks, Guva's command center, and the training rooms take up most of the larger buildings, though many smaller Planet Trade Organization buildings are located between them. The entire outpost is surrounded by walls. All of the buildings and walls can be destroyed if they take enough damage. Guva's command center is on a raised platform that cannot be destroyed, but aside from that, the map is completely flat once all of the buildings are destroyed. How to unlock: Win 20 beam struggles with Guva. Rig Installation 063 (outdoors) Medium Size - A stage featuring a banana-shaped area that is covered in snow. The mining installation The Plantains assaulted in the Lauto Saga of The Forgotten can be seen in the background along with a few other mining rigs and other technological spires. The stage's floor is rather hilly with a few elevated places with sheer cliff drops. A few of the hill formations are destructible. How to unlock: Defeat 10 opponents with an Ultimate Attack without taking any damage. The Stomping Grounds (outdoors) Medium Size - A stage featuring a circular area with a few Planet Trade Organization buildings interspersed amongst the grasslands. The larger buildings are not destructible and may be fought on, since their roofs are so large. The ground is very flat. In the background, Nepar can be seen floating across the plains. How to unlock: Use Digranite to defeat every Ginyu Force and Cooler's Armored Squadron member. Earth school Medium Size - A stage featuring a playground, which has swings, a slide, a play-structure, and a dodge ball court. There are large flat areas of asphalt, but the nearby building can be fought on top of and inside of. It can also be destroyed by an explosive wave, an energy-based Ultimate Attack, or an energy Super Attack that misses the opponent yet hits the building. How to unlock: Use Human characters 100 times. Earth town (ruined) Medium Size - A stage featuring an Earth city with many ruined and half-destroyed buildings. The city is built on uneven sloping ground. It is possible to fight inside the largest building at the center of the map, which is not destructible, but has half of its roof blown off. Most of the other buildings are destructible. How to unlock: Use Nir to defeat every other character in the game. Ledas' gravity device Small Size - A stage featuring a small circular area with a pillar in the middle of the room that makes it more like a doughnut than a circle. The ceiling is rounded out and is about two stories high. If a panel in the center of the room is destroyed, the normal lights will be replaced by red lights. How to unlock: Win 20 battles with Super Saiyan characters. Verlate's mind prison Large Size - A vast room that is about twice as tall as the World Tournament Stage, making it ideal for aerial combat. The setting, which changes every 60 seconds, will be randomly generated from the following: *Rocky desert region with many plateaus, cliffs, and destructible rock formations. *A pure water setting with an uneven sea floor. *A water setting with multiple small islands that can be destroyed. *A lush jungle area with multiple waterfalls. All trees and rock formations can be destroyed. *A place that is on fire and at takes place at night (similar to the Destroyed Namek stage) with numerous ruined rock formations that can be fought on. *A set of floating islands that can be destroyed. They are interspersed enough that a warrior on one island can target their opponent on the nearest island. These islands go all the way to the ceiling. *Inside a space ship. Features narrow hallways, destructible doors and computer stations. Destroying one such station will cause the stage to become zero gravity, changing player movement physics slightly. How to unlock: Win 10 games with less than one bar of health. Cardinal's tournament stage Small Size - A small square white-tiled stage that is about 80% the size of the World Tournament stage. Unlike that map, this map does not have grass area surrounding it that can be accessed on all sides. However, it does have an accessible waiting area on one side that features a few training mats, some tables covered in water bottles and food that can be destroyed, and folding chairs. Cardinal can be seen watching from this area, though he is beyond the stage's edges. The World Tournament Announcer commentates any battle taking place on this stage. How to unlock: S++ every level in all of KidVegeta's DLC characters' Galaxy Modes. Hyper Zergling's stages Infinity Tower Roof Small Size - Featured at the roof of the Infinity Tower, possessing and open space of tiles. There is a house on one end of the stage that can be destroyed. Characters are unable to leave the roof horizontally. How to unlock: Beat Cuber's Galaxy Mode TeamUnitedNerds' stages White City Lau the G's stages Planet Zin Large Size '''- Featured as a small planet a little larger than Earth's moon. It has a deep red sky with light pink sky. It has large black buildings and they can be destroyed by a throw or a blast. The ground is also black. There is a large palace in the background. That is the Royal Palace, where the Royal Family lives. '''How to unlock: '''Use King Zin 20 times. Zeon1's stages God of Destruction Tournament Arena '''Medium Size- A massive flat, disk-shaped area on a Mars-style planet, covered in shiny metal. Towers on all four sides stretch up past the clouds. Several small buildings on all four sides as well, which can be destroyed. How to unlock: 'Beat Redder's Galaxy Mode/Beat 100 opponents as Super Saiyan God Redder. Paradise Paradox's stages Destroyed Forest '''Large Size -'''Featured in a forest with destroyed trees. The ground can be destroyed if by a Super Attack over 5000 damage and leads to an open cage. '''How to unlock: '''Defeat Chern in Preach's Galaxy Mode. Tunein Castle Fighting Grounds '''Medium Size - '''An area with tall gates blocking the user. There is a small castle that can be destroyed. '''How to unlock: '''Get all kid characters on a team together 20 times. YOLN Research Room '''Small Size '- An inside area with undestructable dome celling with craters that have needles and destroyed guns inside. There are also several research offices which play as really good sightline blockers and they can be destroyed. If the ground is damaged bad enough, both foes will appear underground, however they can fly back up. '''How to unlock: Unlocked as a wish for the Dragon Balls. GekuTheSaiyan Stages Area between Space and Time Large size: Empty Space. Can be knocked into World Tournament Stage. How to unlock: DLC Mission 12, Fighting Nowhere. Planet Sadala How to unlock: Defeat King Vegeta and Vegeta Large size: Open spaceCategory:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Downloadable Content Category:Lists Category:Stages Category:Games Category:Video Games